1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relating to a high-voltage FinFET (Fin Field-Effect Transistor) device and method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, it is relating to a high-voltage FinFET device having LDMOS structure and method for manufacturing the same.
2. The Related Art
With respect to the conventional MOSFET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor) device of LDMOS (Laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor) structure, for the purpose of raising the bearable voltage of the drain of the MOSFET, the prior art provides two solutions.
Solution 1: with respect to a N-type MOSFET device, for the same device, the distance between the drain positioned in N-type well region and the source positioned in P-type well region is widened, so as to promote the ability of bearable voltage of the drain. In other words, it promotes the breakdown strength of the device.
Solution 2: with respect to the N-type MOSFET device, the source positioned on the P-type well region and the drain positioned on the N-type well region are disposed in two devices with different active regions respectively. The two devices with different active regions are partitioned by a trench structure, which can also enhance the length between the drain and the source, so as to promote the ability of bearable voltage of the drain. However, either Solution 1 or Solution 2 will result in the problem of component density reduction.
In view of this problem, it is necessary to provide a high-voltage FinFET device having LDMOS structure and method for manufacturing the same, for promoting the ability of the bearable voltage of the drain, and solving the problem of the component density reduction.